


Call Me Maybe

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas and Martin work at a call centre. Different line of work, same amount of luck for Martin.<br/>hints of Douglas/Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Writte for the Cabin Crew Riot  
> October 2012
> 
> Prompt: Different line of work; white collar

'No, no! I d-didn't mean-!'

Martin sighed in defeat when the potential client hung up on him. He buried his face in his hands with a groan.

'That's what? Four times this morning?' Douglas said as he twirled with a pen lazily.  
'That's a new record, I think.'

'Shouldn't you be working?' Martin said irritably.

'I have been and with results to show for it too.' Douglas replied smugly. 'I can afford to take a break, don't you think?'

It was true. While Martin had been spluttering and tumbling over his words and accidentally insulting clients in the process, Douglas had been smooth-talking every single person till they couldn't get to their credit cards fast enough.

'How do you manage that? Selling stuff people don't even need?'

When Martin stopped to think about it, he almost felt guilty every time he tried to sell anything on the list. That guilt didn't make it any easier to overcome his general nervous attitude when it came to approaching people.

He knew Douglas didn't share that sentiment though. He happily talked people into getting insurance they didn't need and selling subscriptions to rubbish magazines. No really, one time he actually managed to sell someone a magazine about rubbish.

'It's all in the voice, Martin.' Douglas said. 'If you actually managed to utter a single sentence without stuttering and choking on nerves you would find that you have a pretty decent voice. You've got to use that to your advantage.'

'How?'

'Sex.' Douglas deadpanned. Martin nearly fell off his chair.

'What?' He squeaked.

'You heard me.'

'I'm not a sex phone operator, Douglas!' He exclaimed.

'Oh please, I'm not asking you to talk dirty or anything. All it takes is subtle shift in tone' – suddenly Douglas' voice dropped into a pleasant low rumble that vibrated right to his very core – 'and you'll find that people are suddenly a lot more... agreeable.'

Martin swallowed thickly and quickly avoided Douglas' gaze.

'I-I don't think I could pull that off.' He said as he crossed his legs.

Douglas grinned.   
'Suit yourself' he said and he turned back to his call-list.

He made a point of sounding like Stephen Fry's favourite uncle with every call that he made, just to see Martin squirm. An unexpected side effect though, was that Martin's own voice, while still uneven and shaky, now sounded a lot lower as well. The result was a record amount of sells made that day for MJN Call Centres.


End file.
